


Sweeter than Candy

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Sex mentioned but not really, baeksoo - Freeform, i did say fuck though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: When Kyungsoo hoards chocolate on Halloween, it’s up to Baekhyun to obtain them for the children.





	Sweeter than Candy

For a person who seemed mature and quiet, Kyungsoo sure was protective of his chocolates.

Baekhyun figured it out when he was looking for them their first Halloween together to give to the trick-or-treaters. He found the bag of chocolates in their room with Kyungsoo, who defended them like a mother cat protecting her children.

“You’re not even eating them,” Baekhyun said, laughing. He made a half-assed attempt at grabbing the bag, and Kyungsoo pulled it away from his hands. 

“But I _will_ eat them.”

“What about the kids?”

“There are a million other houses they could go to. They don’t care.”

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun made his voice stern, but it was hard to fight the amused smile that kept appearing on his face. “Let the kids have some chocolate.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Byun Baekhyun, if you come here and take my chocolate we are no longer together.” The threat hung in the air and made Baekhyun stop where he was on the bed, about to go for the bag. When he crept closer Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows as if to say, _try me_.

“I could buy you better chocolate and we can give these to them,” Baekhyun tried, and he put a hand on the bag. They were closer together now, and Baekhyun could see how Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Come on,” Baekhyun tried. “These are cheap chocolates anyway.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“You don’t wanna,” Baekhyun echoed. It was times like these that he felt it, that switch. Kyungsoo only did this with him. That voice, and that greed. It made Baekhyun feel charmed. But it made him feel other things, too. “What if we made a trade?” Baekhyun asked.

“Whatever you’re offering probably isn’t good enough.”

Baekhyun pouted. “I’m not good enough?” When Kyungsoo choked, Baekhyun gave him a sly smile, leaning in close. “You know, chocolate _is_ really good.” Then he lowered his voice a fraction, let his eyes trail to his boyfriend’s lips. “But wouldn’t you rather eat me instead?”

It was hilarious, the way that Kyungsoo froze in the wake of Baekhyun’s proposal. Swiftly, Baekhyun pecked Kyungsoo on the lips and jumped away with the bag, laughing when Kyungsoo protested and went after him. 

“It’s Halloween, babe!”

“Fuck Halloween!”

“Fuck _me_.”

A pause. And then, after (Baekhyun’s) laughter: “Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t completed a Baeksoo work in AGES. Thank god for Halloween to force me to finish something haha. I legit wrote this five minutes ago because Baeksoo👏Holidays👏Cannot👏Be👏Missed👏
> 
> (Actually if I post anything today it was probably written five minutes before posting lolol)
> 
> Happy Halloween!!! (Assuming you live in America and the time zone makes sense and it’s also a celebrated holiday where you live otherwise happy normal day)


End file.
